


Something to Celebrate

by writetheniteaway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When after weeks of worry, something goes right, that is something to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Celebrate

 He’d been applying for steady work all over the city, if they wanted to keep the apartment they both needed, well, more than what they had. Katherine had started tutoring a few students in French in addition to her articles for the Sun, and Jack had been taking whatever odd jobs he could find from day to day. He’d started talking about steadier work in one of the city’s many factories, but they were both praying it didn’t come to that. It wasn’t that he couldn’t do the work, but he needed to be somewhere with light, and air, it’d kill him not to be.

He’d been walking home from a construction site when he noticed the sign looking for a painter, inquire within.  Fifteen minutes later he practically bolted out the door, sprinting to their apartment. Too impatient to run up the stairs he screamed for his wife from the street, sure she’d hear him through the open window.

She heard him alright, and jumped up from type-writer, worried something’d gone wrong, why else would he be screaming up at her?

“What’re you shouting for?” She called down from the fire escape.

“Come down, Gotta tell you something!”  

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’, We’re celebrating!”

“Celebrating what?”

“Come down and I’ll tell you.” He pleaded with her.

“Alright, alright I’m coming.” She rolled her eyes, locked the door, and ran down the four flights of stairs.

He lifted her from the stoop and spun her around the sidewalk, giddy with excitement. “What is it?” She laughed.

“Found a job, a steady one.” Her eyes lit up.

“Where?”

“New theatre that opened needs someone to picture scenes for them, least one show a month. They’ll give me everythin’ I need, paint, brushes, good pay-“

She cut him off with a kiss, not caring that they’re in the middle of the sidewalk, that the old woman who lives beneath them will talk.

He pulled back from her to share the last bit of news. “They said I could keep whatever didn’t get used up cause they got no place to put it.”

She saw the joy on his face, the idea alone of supplies to work with, all to himself, something that was always just a dream before, and hugged him tight. “It’s perfect.” He looked at her and beamed, unable to mask the excitement he felt.

“When do you start?”

“Tomorrow, soon as I get off the building lot.”

“Guess that means we’re celebrating tonight.” She gave him another lingering kiss. “Come on, let’s go find supper. Lord knows you must be hungry, and there’s nothing waiting upstairs.” He laughed and took his wife’s hand, rejoicing in this new success, in the feel of her beside him, and for the first time in his life, at the thought of tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped into my head, somebody, I don't remember who and I sincerely apologize if your reading this, posted a head canon that Jack might not necessarily work as a union leader forever. I personally think he'd do a lot of different things, but this is something he'd genuinely enjoy. As always, critiques, mechanics, and disagreement is welcome along with praise.


End file.
